From A to Z  Its You and Me
by DanH2010
Summary: Basically a collection of one shots using the letters of the alphabet as prompts.
1. A  Alice

**From A to Z - Its You and Me.**

**I think the title kind of explains it but if your still unsure this is a collection of one shots using the letters of the Alphabet…..bet ya cnt guess the first letter lol. Ok ignore me a little hyper lol. Anyway there is no set POV, and it isn't set in a specific season, I will tell you the specifics at at the beginning of the chapter, although with some you'll know.**

**And since this has no real plot it should be ALL fluff - hopefully lol :)**

**That's all you need to know really.**

**Enjoy**

**DanH2010 :D x**

**(X)**

_A is for Alice._

_Danny POV_

_Season 4_

Was it something in the way she moved?

Was it something in the way she smiled?

Was it something in the way she put me in my place with such ease?

Who knew the what's and why's of my feelings.

Who knew when my feelings started growing, all I know is they did and I'm not the same.

Will I ever be the same again?

I watch her covertly from across the room as she talks to my family, she is so at ease here.

I watch her blatantly sometimes, staring into her eyes as we chat amicably. She has me in the palm of her hand.

I watched her with Terry too, that is not something I wish to repeat.

Everything about her fascinated him.

Her quick and easy grin, her laugh that filled him with such joy.

Her perfume that teased his sense, haunted his dreams and made him wish that things were different, that she was his.

The way her hair swished when she moved her head.

The way her eyes crinkled when her face was full of laughter .

The way she irritated him yet he still couldn't take his eyes off her, she was at her best when they argued, her passion enthralled him.

The obvious love she felt for her daughter.

The inescapable passion she felt for the animals in her care.

Her cocky grin.

Her inherent vulnerability.

Her strength of character.

Her blue eyes, so bright, so large deep and dark he wanted to fall in them. Just be lost within their depths.

Her never ending energy.

Her playfulness.

She was captivating.

She was invigorating.

She was enchanting.

Maybe one day if he found a way to tell her all this then she'd be his, until then he had to be content to simply watch her from afar…..

**A/N these wont be long at all, jst little ways of me nt going crazy from lack of writing, coz I seriously am lol and apologies of its rubbish, if I dnt write for a while I get writers block and to get myself out of it I do that^^**

**(and i didn't mean to write that like that bt its what happened, Danny jst sat thinking about everything he likes about Alice - nt love yet :D)**


	2. B  Break Up

**B is for Break Up**

**Both Danny and Alice POV (In the style of diary entries) **

**(Danny bold **_Alice italics_**)**

**Season 5**

**(X)**

**I didn't want to want you Alice, and I certainly didn't want to need you. Then one day I went to bed fine and the next I woke up and was in love. You did that to me Alice, and now I don't know how to fix myself. I shouldn't have let myself fall so hard, now I did and look what happened. She broke my heart. You broke my heart.**

_My leaving was a necessity, it was never my intention of hurting him, truly. Leaving my home, the place I belonged killed me but I had to do it. It was best to do it now, I love him I always will but in my heart…..what heart? It isn't broken it's gone. Danny has it, it'll always be his. I have to get over him, somehow, I just don't know how!_

**I need a drink! I killed an animal. This poor defenceless animal was depending on me and I let it down. Because I couldn't pull myself together after Alice I killed a beautiful black leopard. Seeing her again just floored me too. Why do I still love her? When will this pain end? Will it ever end? I need her like oxygen, like water…..and she is absolutely fine. God what's the point? Why pretend?**

_We were a mistake? He's better off without me? Those words cut me like a knife, this was a side of Danny I've never seen before. Since when had he been so cold? It could be the alcohol talking but that didn't make me feel better, Dupe told me alcohol doesn't lie. Why did I cry? I broke it off. I asked for this. Problem is I never expected to feel like this, to miss him so much. To still need him…..please let it fade, please!_

**I sit alone in my cold empty room. It hadn't always been cold, then Alice had gone. It didn't use feel empty either. Liv is pounding on my door I don't want to hear it. I want to be alone. The depression around me just keeps getting thicker and thicker and I feel like I can't breathe. I wish I could forget, I NEED to forget. God I need her so much.**

_I sit alone in my darkened bedroom at Mara holding the empty steroid box in my hand. Liv had just left, her words still hung in the air. Leopards Den wasn't the same without me. How? Danny had lived there for years when I wasn't there, it should just feel normal. I mean I'm back to normal, back to the way I was before I met him, I don't need him…..that was such a lie! I thought as soon as I left I'd feel better but I don't I feel worse. Liv was right. Nothing was the same. It hadn't been the same since I looked up at him and realised what I was feeling was more than simple friendship. It changed again when he told me that the from the first time he set eyes on me….I don't know if I can do this anymore. God I need him so much!_

**What is Dupe trying to prove? I'm guilty why can't he just accept it? I need to talk to him…..Alice just walked in!**

**(X)**

**I heard her voice from across the room.**

_And Danny fell at my feet, yes I'm giggling._

**I seem to remember Alice falling at my feet!**

_You wish tough guy!_

**I knew you wanted me as soon as you complimented my stitching, c'mon it is kinda rubbish!**

_I was trying to be kind suddenly a woman says something nice and they love you?_

**I'm confused you DO love me, you said as much.**

_That isn't the point!_

**Um it kinda is Alice.**

_What's that got to do with the price of fish?_

**Fish?**

_Fish?_

**You started it!**

_Danny I'm confused._

**That isn't hard dear….yes I'm giggling.**

_That's ok I'll get you later._

**Whatever.**

_We will last this time right? No more daftness, breaking up?_

**This will be our final go.**

_Huh?_

**You said give us another go.**

_Ohhhhhh, yeah that's cute! Bless you._

**Just bless me? Nothing else.**

_Get your mind out of the gutter man haha._

**Look who I'm talking to!**

_I just realise that I have to make your list of faults longer…..big mouth is one._

**I know you love all of them so I'm not worried.**

_You should be!_

**Can't believe I cried, how soppy can you get.**

_I thought it was romantic, that's when I knew you loved me as much as I loved you. A woman loves a man who will cry for them._

**Really?**

_Not like crying all the time but yeah…._

**I didn't know that, I may use it again.**

_Like when?_

**When I want you to clean the pens for me.**

_No amount of tears will have me doing that for you._

**Worth a try!**

_You know Danny I feel like I want to be demanding again._

**So.**

_SO?_

**Haha, I'll be right there I live to serve you know, and so do you.**

_So you should and I don't know about me serving you, that wasn't in the deal haha!_

**Yes you do.**

Danny was right, he did live to serve her and she felt the same. Later. when they met up and fell into another kiss, so much more loving and tender then their kisses in the past they both knew they were exactly where they belonged.

**(X)**

**A/N ok people that final bit where alice and danny were like writing their diary together was made up on the spit, i had wrote it like to the ep bt that seemed boring and overused and so came up with that on the spot :/**

**i'm gonna try and get another opposits attract up coz i like where it is going, the last 2 chappies were really good to write, especially the one where danice convince rax they aren't together :) i have a bit more written**

**anyway thanks for reading x**


	3. C Copy

**C is For Copy**

_Season 7 (AU)_

_Danny POV_

**(X)**

It used to be all dust and sunshine, the suns rays shining down on you warming your face.

It used to be light and green, bushes trees and giraffes surrounding you.

It used to be our place, the scene of our first kiss, the copy, our copy.

Now the sun was gone, the place was dark and the animals had vacated the area. They knew like I did that Alice was gone, she no longer walked the land, she no longer filled the house with laughter. She was in London and Danny was lost.

This place used to be alive with activity. All kinds of animals around. Now it was silent, he heard a sound and turned his head. A baby giraffe walked around surveying his home, he bounded around playfully studying the bushes and leaves. Danny immediately knew him. This was Hamley Junior. His mother appeared from no where and was beside him. Hamley Junior looked up at her and Danny swore he smiled. His mother bent down licking at him. Danny knew the feeling, being a father to a newborn himself he found himself constantly checking Robbie was fine... when he was there. Robbie was in the UK, without his dad, sadly Hamley's father wasn't here anymore either. Mummy was doing a brilliant job judging by how inquisitive the little giraffe was, he so much like his daddy! And he knew that Alice would be fantastic with Robbie until he could be by her side once again. Danny watched them explore, wishing so much that Alice was by his side. He vowed that this place would return to it's former glory and he and Alice would stand here once again, until then he had to be content to stand alone.

He closed his eyes and stood remembering when they both finally admitted how they felt. Cupping her face, her skin warm against his hand. The way her breath shuddered from her, the way her arms felt around him. Her golden tanned skin gleaming. Her blue eyes which held his sparkled with feeling, the way her lips felt as he silenced them. He exhaled. "Why can't you be here?" he whispered. "Why do you have to leave?"

"Does it matter?" a Scottish voice from behind him asked.

He lifted his head, not quite believing that he actually heard her.

"Yes, it does." he replied shakily.

"Ok, you asked for it." she inhaled deeply. "I had stuff to do."

He heard footsteps approaching him from behind, still he hadn't turned.

"I came back though because I love you, and this time I know you love me…..since the first time you set eyes on me."

The sun began to emerge from behind the clouds and Danny felt it's rays beginning to warm him. He turned and saw Alice standing 3 feet away, her expression one he seen so often. Love filled. His mind was full of her, how she looked then was nothing compared to her now. So much had changed since the first time they had stood here. The things they had overcome had only strengthened them so much. Her blue eyes were the same, and she hadn't grew a few feet either but he could see the difference in her. Love changed her, the knowledge that she had someone out there who would always be there for her, be there to catch her had enhanced what was already there. She was bigger, stronger and to him she would always be invincible. "The first time." he echoed.

They stood looking at each other un-moving.

"This is where you kiss me." she hinted a smile tugging at her lips.

"Me kiss you? Oh No Mrs Trevanion, you kissed me."

"If this is make believe Mr Trevanion then shouldn't I be Collins?"

"No, your a Trevanion, no amount of pretending will ever change that!" he told her seriously.

"Stop changing the subject, you kissed me!" she smiled.

"I kissed you the very first time." he conceded. "But you kissed me after the first time I set eyes on you speech."

"I beg to differ." she sang to him.

"You do realise we are arguing about who kissed who, instead of that why don't we skip to the kiss?"

Alice was giggling.

"And I will do that as soon as you admit that YOU kissed ME." he added.

"But I didn't." she replied.

They were both giggling like kids now.

Alice walked up to him until they were stood face to face. "This is what happened." she reached up and put her arms around his neck. He immediately lowered his head, she met him halfway. Their lips met, the kiss was soft and slow. They pulled back. "I love you." they said together, it shining from their eyes, then they laughed. She lowered her arms till her hands were in his. "See." she said breathlessly. "You kissed me."

His laugh came out on a breath, "I declare a draw." then he pressed his forehead to her closing his eyes, knowing that she had him from the first time she touched him. "I missed you sweetheart."

"I missed you too so much." her voice full of feeling.

They stayed that way for a few seconds, when it was just them, nothing and no one else existed, then he squeezed her hands. "Robbie?" he asked opening his eyes looking down at her.

"Robert." she corrected knowing that, probably within a week she would be calling the baby Robbie too. "Caroline and Rosie are with him. Dupe just can't believe that you are his dad."

Danny was confused.

Alice smiled. "Well he looked at Rosie then the baby and was like no way are they Trevanion's, the ugly beggar!"

"I'm hiding his whiskey." he chuckled. "Actually I'll call him granddad see how he likes that!"

"He's already calling himself that according to Caroline. No one knows though." she pressed a finger to his lips. "So don't blab." he grasped her hand and pressed a kiss to every finger. "Rowan?" he asked twining his fingers with hers once again.

"I invited him to stay, you don't mind do you?"

Danny shrugged. "Course not, he's family." he lowered his head slightly. "Especially if it means you are here with me."

She smiled. "You're the reason I came home."

He ran the back of his hand down her cheek, his knuckles brushing her soft smooth skin. He marvelled over how much he loved her, and the greatest mystery was her loving him back, he didn't know what he did but he'd carry on doing it as long as she always looked at him like she was doing right now! "So you gonna instigate another kiss then Mrs Trevanion?"

"I thought we already settled this." she pretended to grumble. "We'll have….."

He re-created their very first kiss and swooped down to silence her. Her gathered her closer as their lips met and kissed her deeply, all of his love for her was poured into the kiss…..see she was the reason he came home too.

**A/N this was written for Chloe seeing as she needed fluff and both my other stories aren't brimming with it, sorry if it is rubbish, im having a little block with the fluff atm. i am gonna try and write my way out of this fluff block, using this so i'll try and update agen soon D. x**


	4. D Danny

**D is For Danny**

**Alice POV (Kinda)**

**Season 4 (after the copy)**

**A/N this is originally what I wrote for the copy….then lost...then found so I adapted it and thought I've got Danny's chappie….**

**Enjoy DanH2010 x**

**(X)**

_**(The night Before Danice Wedding)**_

Alice sat in her room at Mara. Something Liv asked her stuck with her. Liv had asked why she loved Danny, it wasn't said with malice, she was just curious. Alice had rattled off the traditional reasons he was kind smart funny...Liv had nodded but the question remained with her. She should have been able to come up with a unique reason. Why did she love Daniel Trevanion? Why? What was it about him that made her fall so fast, so completely for him? I mean he wasn't remotely her type.

He seemed too serious….then again she had seen his playful side often.

He was quiet and shy, that time with the media had been a barrels of laughs, he kept fluffing whatever he was supposed to say. He was so cute looking to her for help though.

He had a save the day complex which could get them in trouble, like the times instead of money he took payment in kind…..how many had she phoned the drug company getting them off the hook? And lets not forget the caravan of death... Truth be told she was kind of fond of that now…..she smiled as she remembered her and Danny alone in there one night.

He got obsessed about things, when he had an idea he wouldn't let it go and he always thought he was right, the Mara incident that drove them apart a perfect example. But she knew he loved her, he wore it on his sleeve.

So why then? Why did she love him? She thought back to the night after the kiss at the copy…

(…)

_Oh my god I can't believe I'm kissing Alice…..Alice is kissing me! How is this possible? I mustn't be awake, this is a dream it has to be….._

_The sky suddenly turn dark, lightning split it, thunder crackles then rumbles…Alice disappears_

Danny opened his eyes and woke up in his room - alone. He exhaled. Night is where the doubts crept in. Did it happen? Was it a dream? He rubbed his face.C'mon Danny really? Alice love you? Yeah you're friends. Good close friends but anything more than that has to be a dream right? Or he was living in cloud cuckoo land! He closed his eyes trying to chase away the melancholy thoughts.

He heard a soft knock on his door, then it opened. "Danny? Danny, you awake?" A soft voice lilted.

He stayed silent.

He heard a soft tread into his room. "I so hope this is Danny's room." he heard her mutter.

He turned the light on and she jumped back and shrieked, her shoulders slumped when she saw it was him.

"It is my room." he grinned.

"You could have answered!" she closed the door.

"And missed the look on your face thinking it was Dupe and Caroline's room?"

She made a face. "Ewww! Dupe in his pyjamas is a image I can live without!"

"He don't wear them!" Danny told her.

Her jaw dropped. "You mean…..totally…." she put her hand on her chest.

Danny giggled. "Boxers and vest."

"I was really worried there." Alice admitted.

"Why?"

"Wondering how the hell YOU knew he sleeps in the buff!"

"Well one cold and dark night….."

"You didn't!" she gasped playfully. "Du Plessis?"

"Course not! Don't you know me at all?"

"I now wonder." she nodded her head.

"Hey I picked you!"

"Oh I won Dupe what an honour!"

"It was a hard decision." his tone completely serious.

She walked towards him and sat on the bottom of his bed. "I had to see you." she admitted.

He nodded. "You read my mind." Although now she was here he was starting to forget what was on his mind…..

"I was worried….."

"That what happened between us wasn't real? That it was a dream?" he finished for her.

"Yeah." she breathed. "I went from loving you from afar for so long to actually having you and I guess my mind hasn't switched gears yet."

"Alice think of it from MY perspective. " he checked the clock and saw it was after twelve. "Yesterday I woke up in this very bed in love with the most gorgeous woman to ever set foot in Leopards Den and that includes the model a few years back!"

She smiled at him.

"Two seconds after I realise I'm in love I also realise she is so far out of my league its unreal…..she is so beautiful that she has a league of her own!"

"Awww Danny that is so sweet."

He shrugged embarrassed.

"Actually wait a minute mister!" she told him straightening her back. "You told me from the first time you set eyes on me." she narrowed her eyes playfully.

He cocked his head to the side. "Sweetheart do you remember our first meeting? You had a gun!"

"So did you!"

"Yeah but I bet you weren't frightened I was gonna shoot you!"

Alice collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"C'mon don't tell me you weren't tempted. Not even a little."

"I wasn't."

"You'd lie to the man you love?"

She breathed out a laugh. "Ok I considered it….for a second."

"Oh my god you actually considering shooting me?" he put a hand over his mouth. "And here I thought she loved me." he wiped away a pretend tear.

"It was only a second honey I'll never do it again." she said in a dramatised voice. "Unless I'm pushed."

They both looked at each other then burst out laughing.

"We're crazy you know." she told him.

"I know I am." he replied softly, his face was soon earnest. "But seriously Alice I felt something then. You pushed me and prodded me and turned me upside down. I couldn't think around you yet I had to coz I was leading the group. I knew I had to be on my toes coz you were right there behind me challenging me. You had me in the palm of your hand right then and I didn't even know it! It took getting hit on the head by a tree before I realised just how important you were."

"Don't joke about that huh? I died a million deaths leaving you out there alone."

"Sorry." he breathed.

Again they looked at each other without saying a word. "You know what I think?" he told her suddenly.

"That I should scoot closer to you so you can have your oh so evil way with me?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well apart from that." he winked.

"What?"

He moved closer to her and lowered his voice. "I think that if we ever doubt about how we feel, about us being a couple again we need to think about this moment." He cupped her face and kissed her so softly coaxing her lips apart.

Alice felt a feeling flood her body.

He pulled back. "Now I know that if I ever think you aren't mine all I have to do it remember that soft kiss in this room and I'll know you love me." Then he took her in his arms and lay her down beside him. Both arms around her they clasped at her stomach. She put her hands over them.

"I'm gonna have to go back to my own room soon." she whispered.

"I know, but right now you're mine." he kissed the back of her neck and sighed.

She did too and closed her eyes…

(…)

Alice lay in her bed with a smile on her face as she remembered that night, how she wished it was tomorrow and she could look at her husband tell her she loved him...she had a better idea, she pulled out her phone and text him.

_'I'm thinking about that kiss in your room after the copy, love you. Can't w8 til 2moro!'_

She settled once again when her phone flashed in the darkness.

_'I was to, honestly :) I love you too, forever. Now i'm gonna go to sleep and dream about all the kisses in the future we'll share. And tomorrow can't come soon enough. LY D x'_

At that moment she knew why she loved him, she loved him coz he was Danny. He was quiet and shy and infuriating and self obsessed and so much more. The most important thing about him was that he was her shoulder, her prop, her guide and he loved her and always would. For the first time in her life someone truly loved her and only her. Without Danny she didn't want to think about what life held…that is what she loved about him, and those reasons are why she always would.

**A/N ah fluff :) i love it.**

**anyway like i said the fist half of this was for C, then i lost it bt i like it for this chappie better lol x**


	5. E Elephants

**E is For Elephants**

**Danny POV**

**Series 5 (After they make up)**

(X)

Danny was lain in bed, he was gradually becoming aware pf wakefulness claiming him. He'd have ten minutes snuggling up to his gorgeous woman then rise from bed. He turned and saw her side of the bed empty. He pressed his hand to the mattress then her pillow finding it cold to the touch. So she'd been up a while. Since he'd been struck off he'd been at loose ends, but soon, tomorrow to be exact he'd be back in the thick of it. Vetting by Alice's side once again. As it were Alice wasn't letting him do anything

"Better safe than sorry!" she'd say softly. Still seeing her work so hard doing all the call outs and the surgery alone wasn't easy. On top of that she was getting up at the crack of dawn to do whatever she was doing. He was going to have to talk to that woman! He thought playfully. She worked so hard during the day finding a spare ten minutes was an essential thing! He rose and spotted her picture smiling at him from across the room. He walked to it and touched her face softly he felt so high recently, drunk from love and happy that he was so close to having the job he loved back. Everything was falling into place and actually going right for a change.

After showering and ascertaining that Alice wasn't in the house. He walked outside and a familiar sight greeted him, Alice with her ellies, a bucket of feed in her hand. He watched as the sun shined on her bronzed skin. He had a bond with the ellies but Alice's was special. The mother ellie put her truck around Alice, almost as if hugging her.

"Yeah yeah, I love you too." Alice laughed and rubbed the trunk affectionately.

Danny put his mug down. "I am so easily replaced." he drawled walking over to her leisurely.

Alice looked behind her. "C'mon Danny look at those eyes, how could you say no?"

He raised his eyebrows.

The bucket now empty Alice placed it on the ground for the baby ellies to play with, went to Danny. "Good morning." he told her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers for a hot kiss. "Good morning."

He pulled back and looked down at her, "Feeding the ellies I see!"

She shrugged. "I know you've got a keeping busy list but I miss it. Their good listeners."

He nodded, "I know I spoke to them a lot about you, see you might think mummy ellie was hugging you but see she was trying to strangle you for hurting me." he grinned.

She laughed.

He put his arm around her waist and they watched as the baby ellies pushed the bucket around.

"If Tula stands on that it'll be the third one so far!"

She's a darling." Alice murmured.

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Erm Miss I have a bone to pick with you!"

"Only one?" Alice joked, "We have 206."

"Har har funny woman!" he drawled. "Since when is feeding the ellies preferable to being with me and having a lie in?"

Alice thought for a second then pulled his head close, when their lips were mere centimetres apart she stopped. "Since I control them, see they don't try anything."

He put his hand over her mouth. "Now now Alice, not in front of the children." he nodded to the ellies. "Mum will get angry and try and strangle you again." he removed his hand and traced her lips with his finger.

"It's you who tries it not me." she laughed.

Danny pulled her close and kissed her slow and long. He pulled back slowly.

"Remind me why I feed the ellies?" she whispered breathlessly, eyes still closed.

"So I don't do that." he chuckled.

"Oh I was SO wrong! C'mon…." she grabbed his hand.

He again chided her. "Not in front of the children Alice."

They stood there just looking at each other wondering how on earth they had almost lost this. They both smiled knowing instinctively what thoughts the other was having.

"I get you back tomorrow." she murmured.

"You never lost me, I always was yours."

"I meant my vet."

"I know, I added on the rest coz I felt like it."

"I love you too." she replied.

As once again they shared a kiss, they heard a shout from the house.

"MUM! You promised not to feed the ellies without me!" Charlie dashed from the house.

Alice winced. "Sorry I forgot."

Charlotte stomped her foot glared at her mother and went back inside.

"She loves those ellies more than me." Alice muttered.

Danny winked. "Now you know how I feel!"

Alice narrowed her eyes. "I have an ellie army!" she warned.

Danny backed off, hands raised in surrender, grinning widely.

**A/N fluff as promised for Chloe, sorry for late update, my muse kicked in while i was writing an assignment about employability, yes i had an ellie inspiration then...don't ask i'm weird lol anyways this is it (i'm having withdrawal already, i keep having to restrain myself from updating or reviewing :( b bk mid may x**


	6. F Fight For Family

**F is for 'Fighting For Family'**

**Danny and Alice POV**

**Set After Season 7**

**(X)**

Family, what is family? What does being in a family mean? Family can be characterised as a collection of people with a bond. People that are there though the good times and the bad, through thick and thin no questions asked, being there for another when they no longer have the strength to go on alone.

Thing is though family also means fights. Danny and Alice knew all about fighting, they fought in the surgery when they couldn't agree on a diagnosis or procedure. They fought when the other was being stubborn or careless. Then there were the bad fights, the fights they had when they could barely look at the other. When the mere though of their spouse would be enough to make them lose it. At those times they didn't feel like family, they felt fractured, disjointed, apart, no bond to speak of... and then something would happen that would remind them of what the other meant to them and whatever they were fighting about would instantly be forgotten…..

(X)

Alice stood in the surgery with her head in her hands. Why did that man have to irritate her? WHY? God why did she marry someone who was bull-headed? WHY? Couldn't he listen to her just once? I mean it wouldn't hurt him to! Anyone would have thought that he was the only one with a brain in his head. She walked to the office and felt like banging her head on the table in frustration, but that would only cause her harm and they'd argue about that too! She heard a cry over the radio, Robbie was awake, then she heard Rosie fussing. Brother and sister were inseparable, it was the same with Charlie and Liv and Evan, they had all became a little family the five of them. Now if only she and Danny could get along they'd be fine!

Her phone alerted her to a text and she pulled it out.

'_Mum can Danny pick me up from football practice tonight? Charlie'_

'**Probably yeah, but I thought you liked me picking you up.'**

"_I did but he promised to stop calling me Charlie bear in front of everyone, plus he shows off his skills and he's better then you.'_

Alice smiled, her phone beeped again.

'_No offence lol.'_

'**I'll see him and text you back.'**

'_Cool.'_

Well she had better go and ask her husband whether or not he'd pick up Charlie from football. This was a no brainer, she knew he would. He had been so proud when she'd been named co-ed striker he'd picked her up and swung her around so much they fell over dizzy. He went to every game shouting her name cheering each time she touched the ball.

That irritated her, he always had time to listen to the kids yet not her! Well actually when he called down he always listened to her in the surgery, sometimes he got a little distracted by saving the animal. And did she really expect anything different? It had been this from the start, she had told him he was running the quarantine the wrong way and he disagreed. And she nearly always got her own back, like the time he set her to work doing paperwork, she replied by finding the source of the outbreak, he thought it couldn't be done, he hadn't known her them though, she thought with a smile. Then he credited the find to her which had surprised her no end!

Then of course there was the caravan of death, she loved him deeply and intensely but he had a superman complex that drove her mad! He knew he couldn't save the world, but it didn't stop him trying did it? Cost didn't enter his mind, it usually did to her. They had a family to support, then again they always found a way to make it through.

The white lion too, it was time like that she didn't mind his single minded determination to be honest she was astonished, proud but shocked. He manually massaged an animals heart! Nothing she ever saw would ever equal that! He could do anything he put his mind to, and regardless of everything she was behind him every step of the way even when they argued. It was the way it would always be. She made her trek up to the house.

(X)

Danny slammed the door in his room. He and Alice arguing again! God she infuriated him! Would it kill her to listen to him? Really? All she did in the surgery was second guess him and question his methods. Ok yeah she right some of the time….a lot of the time he finally conceded. Not that he was wrong she just had her own ideas and way of doing things while he had his. Like homeopathy! God that stuff didn't work why couldn't she see it! He was trying to see things her way but it was hard, he forgot to listen sometimes as he was sucked into his work.

BUT STILL if she listened to him instead of doing her own thing then maybe they'd finally get all the work done in the surgery instead of neglecting the paperwork and ordering stuff last minute! It seemed all the arguments they had revolved around that place and their relationship was deteriorating.

Thing is though she was smart and tenacious, he didn't really want her to lose that, it was one of the things he fell in love with. If she had listened to him during the rabies outbreak then who knows how long it would have taken them to find the nest. A smile came to his face, he could never do something like that, collate all the data and find the answer, he preferred to be doing something. Finding answers was Alice all over, dog with a bone never giving up, like he said before it was one of the first things he loved about her. It reminded him of her going after the pack too she hadn't gave up then and the dog had not only lived but was thriving! She was amazing when she was like that, enthralling in her element.

BUT GOD she didn't know the meaning of self preservation, she got in so many scrapes, lions ellies, she was almost trampled by their hippo once. The attempt at a holiday to N'Goonie lodge was a perfect example. Just heading off into the bush to find her brother. She knew what could have happened to her, I mean of all the harebrained stuff to do….then again she had did the same for him and thanks to her it saved his life. The storm, how they had came so close to losing each other, thats how it felt every time they argued...

WHAT WAS HE THINKING? Yeah they had bad fights but they also had good ones too, they fought to save animals, they fought to save their home, and most of all they fought to save their relationship when family was against them and friends and themselves too. You take the good with the bad and what they had was so good! He came from the room and searched for his wife.

"Alice!"

Her head appeared from the living room. "You shouted?"

He walked to her and kissed her deeply.

Alice laughed against his lips, this was nothing new to her. It nearly always happened after a fight he'd disappear five maybe ten minutes later he'd find her and kiss her like they'd been apart for weeks.

"Never change." he whispered. "Question me, be stubborn, irritate me, just be you. You're amazing."

"I'll remember this for next time." she warned.

He laughed and kissed her again.

Liv walked passed, saw them and snorted. "Fighting again? I swear you two are the only people in the world who don't mind fighting! You're weird!"

Danny looked at his daughter and smiled. "We're family Livvie, family means fighting. Good and bad."

Liv frowned. "How can a fight be good?"

He looked back at Alice and caressed her face. "You'll understand when you find your one."

"Oh God I'm gonna throw up!" she muttered leaving Danny and Alice alone to share another deep kiss.

"Danny Charlie text…."

He silenced her with another kiss. "Later." he murmured...

Danny was right. Being family wasn't about making one person happy, it was about being a functional entity. Yeah you disagree and argue but none of that matters. As long as love exists then family will be there and for the couple kissing on the sofa love simply didn't exist it burned and throbbed between them - everlasting.

**A/N i think i may as well write this whole fic for clhoe as this one is wrote for her too lol  
><strong>**sorry this is SO rubbish i wrote it while shattered and fell asleep wi the pen in my hand lol anyway regardless of that hope you enjoyed x**


	7. G Girl Power

**G is for Girlpower…..because Alice was the strongest woman he ever knew.**

**After Season 6 (Just after the honeymoon.) **

**No set POV **

**(X)**

It was a warm, night in Africa, Danny Dupe and Max sat sipping beers on the veranda one night. They were discussing strength in contrast to men and woman.

"Well without a doubt I don't know any woman who can match me in strength!" Dupe said cockily. "Don't know many men either."

Max interrupted. "Depends on the type of strength, see woman can be stronger than men in a lot of ways, they aren't scared to cry…."

"Unless your Trevanion." Dupe guffawed.

Danny made a face and gave Dupe a rude hand gesture. "It did the job, I got Alice back didn't I?"

"It just proves my point." Max said. "Dupe you wouldn't cry would you?"

"Hell no!"

Max nodded. "Woman are emotionally more secure than us men, therefore stronger."

Dupe snorted. "What about the dreaded time of the month, are they emotionally secure then?"

Danny and Max made a face.

"No comment." Max said shifting down into his seat.

"I plead the fifth." Danny replied quickly after.

"So to refute Max's case I say that woman are mentally unstable and use tears to scare men into leaving them alone!"

"Can't deny that." Danny agreed. "I mean I've lived through a teenage Rosie, I'm currently living with a teenage Liv and I have all this to go through with Charlie so I can honestly say they aren't exactly emotionally stable." he took a long drink. "And don't get me started on Alice….whoa!" he breathed.

"So I argue that although woman are not afraid to cry being emotionally stunted it far better as it leads to less….frightening outbursts….unless your Danny."

Danny rolled his eyes.

"What about physical strength?" Max asked.

Just as he asked Caroline, Rosie and Alice trooped out of the house.

"Well if we're talking physical strength it's got to be men who are stronger!" Dupe said.

Danny and Max nodded in agreement.

The three woman halted, turned to look at their partners and snorted loudly.

"Need I remind you, husband, father and Dupe that I was hauling feed today!" Rosie told them. "NO help from any of you stronger males!"

"I wasn't here!" Max protested.

"And Danny what about when you put your back out hauling a small sack of cement mix!" Alice added.

"I did that so you'd nurse me back to health!" Danny told her.

"And Dupe you can't lift anything heavier than that glass!" Caroline said quickly.

"So what are you exactly trying to say?" Danny asked.

"Well to not discount that we aren't as weak as you men seem to believe we are!" Rosie told them heatedly.

Max chuckled. "They are trying to say their stronger than us!"

"Think?" Caroline asked.

Alice grinned. "Oh we don't think it!"

Dupe sat up straighter. "Prove it!"

"How?" Alice retorted.

Dupe looked at his brothers in arms. "An arm wrestling match."

"Sorry Dupe I wouldn't want to hurt you." Alice said then grinned at her girls.

"We'll make this fair then." Danny spoke up. "Dupe can take Caroline. Max has Rosie and me…." he wiggled his eyebrows.

Alice stared into Danny's cocky face. "I accept. Rosie, Caroline?"

They agreed with nods of approval.

"Now we are going to prepare." Alice said and took both of the woman by the arm and they sailed inside. As soon as the door was closed Rosie turned. "I can't beat Max Alice, you should see the size of crates he carries in the bar!"

"And Anders isn't without strength either!" Caroline added.

Alice motioned them closer and put her arms around their shoulders. "They have brawn but we have brains and that's why we will prevail, listen…."

(X)

The men sat on the veranda draining their drinks.

"Do you think we should make this little arm wrestling match interesting?" wondered Dupe.

"Like?" Max asked. "Making them promise not to divorce us when we win! Coz that's what I'm gonna have to do with Rosie!"

"Not that!" Dupe retorted. "Like a bet!"

Danny was deep in thought, Alice was sneakier than this, she had to know that the men would beat them hands down when it came to physical strength, not that any of the woman were weak but the men had more muscle tone behind them.

"Look if we win we get divorced, and Danny might be a little bit against that seeing as he's been married for about four weeks."

Dupe chuckled. "Well that will be a bonus and make it worth it then!" he said totally in jest. He was one hundred percent devoted to Caroline and would lay down his life for her if he had to. "What do you think Trevanion?"

"I think while we're out here messing on they are in there plotting." he smiled deviously. "So lets make a little plan of our own." he put his arms around Dupe and Max shoulders and they all leaned closer. "Listen….."

(X)

An hour later the woman emerged from the house. The men were walking around the veranda.

"Leaving so soon?" Alice wondered.

"Scared?" Rosie added.

The men walked up to them slowly and stood opposite their wives. Grinned then walked passed. Danny went as far to touch Alice's face.

"Softening me up Danny?" Alice enquired.

"I don't have to, you're like marshmallow when it comes to me."

"We'll see won't we?" Alice retorted and walked to the end of the veranda, grabbed the table and pulled it to the middle. Then lifted a chair and placed it on the woman's side. Max had already grabbed the men's chair. Caroline sat down first. Alice bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Just like I told you."

Dupe walked from the house bottle in hand.

"Drinking that won't help you Dupe!" Rosie laughed.

"It's for you woman to drown your sorrows afterwards!" he retorted quickly and placed it on the table. Alice grinned as an idea came to her.

"C'mon Caroline wipe the smug smile off his face!" Rosie encouraged and massaged her shoulders.

Danny stood opposite the front door at either side of Dupe and Caroline. Alice took the other. Rosie stood behind Caroline and Max behind Dupe. Danny meanwhile took Caroline's hand and Dupes an placed them together.

"The rules are as follows." Danny began. "Use of one hand only, no touching from anyone that is classed as help and an automatic disqualification, and we have agreed that the woman can use the table for leverage."

"Why thank you." Alice said sarcastically.

"You're welcome dear." Danny winked.

Caroline looked up at Alice nervously. Alice nodded covertly.

"Ok, whenever you two are ready?" Danny said.

Dupe flexed his fingers around Caroline's. "I'll always love you." he promised.

She narrowed her eyes. "I'm ready!"

Dupe nodded and Danny released the joined hands then crossed his arms watching.

They remained stationary in the middle of the table. "C'mon Caroline." Alice told her.

Caroline's face was furrowed.

Dupe was grinning. "Are you pushing yet?"

Caroline scowled and tried harder.

"I could do this all day." Dupe joked.

Max and Danny grinned.

"Put her out of her misery Dupe." Max told him.

"I really can't feel a thing." Dupe laughed.

"Yeah? Well feel this!" and Caroline kicked him hard in the shins.

"OW! That hurt!" Dupe yelped but his arm remained up.

"It was meant to you cretin!"

"Cretin?" Now Dupe was indignant. "Maybe I will put you out of your misery!"

No one had noticed the bottle of whiskey Alice placed beside Caroline. Caroline spotted it a second before Dupe did and picked it up with her free hand.

"Oh Du-upe!" Alice sang.

Caroline held the bottle precariously between two fingers.

Dupe paled. "My whiskey!" he yelped. "Danny stop her.…"

"Um no Danny!" Alice halted him. "You help him and Caroline wins by default!"

"You helped her!"

"No I didn't I simply moved the bottle from that table as I was afraid it was going to fall off. It isn't my fault if it was close enough for Caroline to pick up."

"Liar!" Dupe shouted.

"Prove it Anders." Alice said quickly.

He scowled, then noticed Caroline was swinging the bottle between her fingers. "Now Caroline don't do anything rash!" he pleaded.

"What like this?" and shook it faster.

Dupe stared at the bottle with large unblinking eyes.

"Dupe is that the last of the whiskey until, you can renew your stash until tomorrow?" Rosie asked. "And that's not including the spare you think we don't know about."

"And the spare for your spare." Alice grinned evilly, telling him that his alcohol was most probably moved to another location. Dupe began literally sweating.

Caroline was enjoying herself. "You do know how this ends Anders?"

"This is only the beginning woman, this is WAR!"

"Oh is it?" she opened the fingers which held the bottle.

Dupes eyes widened. "NO!" he screamed his whole body going slack. Caroline took her chance and slammed his arm down quickly.

"YES!" all three woman proclaimed laughing, Caroline jumped up and they hugged her.

Dupe was on his knees inspecting the bottle, it had landed with a thud but was unbroken.

"Dupe it's only whiskey!" Max declared shaking his head. "Caroline won!"

"Only whiskey!" Dupes voice high pitched. "That's like saying a lion bite is only a scratch, a total under exaggeration!" and he retreated to the edge of the veranda cradling the bottle promising to never let the mean woman near it again.

Rosie mean while had already settled on her seat, her arm raised in preparation.

Max gulped and sat down when he saw the look in her eyes. She was scary when she looked like that! "I just want to tell you, we can't divorce when I win ok?"

"When you win?" Rosie asked coldly.

He nodded quickly.

"You're going down!" she vowed.

"That's the spirit!" Caroline called feeling triumphant after her win.

Danny this time went to Alice and wrapped his arms round her from behind.

"Oh sweetheart if you wanted a cuddle all you had to do was ask." and Alice rested back into him.

He bent his neck. "No cheating this time dear." his breath warm against her cheek and neck.

"If it was cheating then how come we still won?" she replied.

"Fine, you bent the rules. We underestimated you, never again."

Alice wrapped her arms around his which were rested against her stomach.

"Whenever you two are ready." DAnny told them holding Alice tightly loving holding her.

"Ready." Rosie said completely focused.

"She's gonna kill me!" Max moaned then nodded.

"Begin!" Danny called and rested his head on Alice's shoulder.

Rosie began using her strength to try and move Max's arm, it quivered but remained upright.

"No messing around Max!" Dupe called. "Look what happened to me!"

"You're right….." he was about to win when Rosie smiled seductively. "Hey Max remember that night when we shared our fantasies?" she whispered for his ears only.

He froze. "Uh huh."

"Well what if I said I…." she began talking in vivid detail about what she wanted to do to him.

Max's jaw slackened and his eyes widened, he thought he'd died and went to heaven!

"And then I'd…." she carried on….

Ok he was certain now he was at the pearly gates awaiting entry.

"Max finish it!" Dupe told him standing up.

Max's eyes glazed over.

"Don't listen to her!" Danny yelped realising what was happening. His daughter was distracting Max and doing a good job!

"Hey Max." Rosie grinned. "I win!" and slammed his arm down.

Carolinescreamed in delight and hugged Rosie from behind.

Danny spun Alice. "More cheating?" his eyes gleamed. He was having fun.

"We aren't cheating, you didn't say we weren't allowed to talk!"

"Talk?" he laughed. "You call that talking? She damn near sent Max into a coma! Look at him!" Dupe was beside tapping an unresponsive Max on the face. "Earth to Max!" he called.

Alice grinned wickedly. "That just meant it worked and now Danny, its your turn." and she kissed him gently.

Dupe yanked Danny away. "Don't let her use her feminine whiles on you Danny! Look at what Rosie did to Max! Do you want that happening to you? Its up to you to save the pride of the males of this house!"

Rosie meanwhile stood up and high fived Alice. Dupe dragged Danny away talking strategy.

"Alice how'd you know what I'd say to Max would work?" she asked.

"It's worked on every man I've been with except your dad, he just kinda frowned at me and was confused bless him."

Rosie then frowned. "That's kinda scary." then she laughed.

"Remember." Alice whispered. "Don't intervene, I know what I'm doing I'll win."

Rosie nodded and Alice took her seat. Dupe moved Max and Danny took off his white shirt and sat opposite her in a red t-shirt.

"Saving the best til last." Danny murmured. "I mean me of course. There is little chance of you getting one over on me, I know all your secrets Mrs Trevanion."

"Some." Alice corrected. "Not all." she retorted cockily.

"Well if that's the case..." he reached across the table, "... take my hand."

She placed her elbow carefully on the table and he wrapped his large fingers around her slender hand. "There's still time to walk away."

"I've never walked away from anything in my life." her face fiercely concentrated.

"Ok dad? Alice?" Rosie asked.

"Lets do this!" Alice said.

Danny nodded.

"GO!" Rosie called…..and a hush descended.

Danny and Alice began by testing the waters and the opponents strength. Alice smiled at him and he grinned back. He began putting more pressure on her arm. She pushed harder feeling it more now. Danny looked like he wasn't even trying! She put most of her force into a push. His arms shifted suddenly and Alice thought for a split second that was going to win until he halted his arm.

"I know you're stronger than you look." he murmured

She continued as pushing as hard as she could her arm tenser than she could ever remember having it…she felt a muscle pop then a burning sensation in her bicep. Her jaw dropped and her free hand rushed to her arm and clutched it.

"I'm not falling for that Alice, Dupe and Max may have but…." and he moved swiftly and pinned her hand.

The men whooped and cheered. "I dint know I had it in you Trevanion…..seriously!" Dupe laughed.

Max, who was slowly returning to earth congratulated him.

Alice ha pulled her hand free and was holding it against her stomach.

"Give it up Alice!" Dupe muttered into his glass. "You already lost."

"Alice?" Rosie asked.

Alice winced as she sat up. "My arm..." she exhaled. "Will someone give me a lift to hospital?"

Danny paled. "Oh God Alice have I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No I just tried to hard."

He put his arm around her and helped her up. As she headed down the stairs she looked back at Rosie and Caroline, winked then grinned.

(X)

Danny and Alice had sat in the hospital for an hour. She had been x rayed, poked and prodded now they were waiting. The nurse was wrapping her arm in a sling. Danny held her uninjured hand.

"Alice I'm so sorry." he said. "Not the best start to being your husband huh?"

Alice laughed. "Danny I…."

"I was too focused on winning!" he said pained. "And I hurt you."

"No, I hurt me."

The doctor walked in. Alice looked around the nurse and grinned. "Ok doc give it to me straight, do you need to cut my arm off?"

The doctor laughed. "Not today, you're x ray came back clear and from visual symptoms it looks like a strained muscle. We advise no heavy lifting over the next few days. Do some light exercises and if the pain persists….."

"Go to my doctors, yeah I know. And about the heavy lifting don't worry I have him for that. He's already proved he's stronger than me."

The nurse eyed them. Alice nodded to her arm. "Arm wrestling mishap."

The nurse looked at Danny pointedly. "You wanna know strong? Try going through child birth!"

"Maybe in a year or two." Danny said absently.

"Really?" Alice asked smiling.

His face reddened. "Um…." they hadn't spoke about children. He coughed suddenly. Alice reached up and kissed his cheek.

Danny waited patiently until the nurse had finished then lifted her from the bed onto her feet then through the hospital towards the car then opened the door and eased her inside.

"Danny my arm is a little sore, I'm not an invalid."

"But I…."

"No you didn't!" she told him wrestling with her seat belt. "Gimme a hand will you?"

He climbed in his side and then belted her I gently.

"Thanks."

Silence fell as they drove.

"This was all planned you know." she admitted.

He glanced at her.

"Well not this!" she motioned to her arm in a sling. "Mostly Caroline and Rosie. We wanted to teach Dupe a lesson and have a little fun."

"What did you plan on winning?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I have my prize, married him four weeks ago."

He smiled at her lovingly.

The house appeared in the distance, the lights burning, veranda empty.

"Don't you want to know how I planned to win?" she asked as the car pulled to a stop.

"You didn't have one." he told her confidently.

She frowned. "How do you know?"

He leaned in closer. "Coz I know you. What I don't know is why." he admitted. "Was it coz you thought I'd let you win?"

She shook her head. "No."

"You actually think you're stronger than me?" he hazarded.

She laughed. "No."

He considered. "Hypnotism, coz those eyes I tell you it could happen!"

She shook her head.

"Then why? Did you not want to win?"

She shrugged and winced as pain filled her shoulder. Looked up at her husband and felt a feeling fill her, the same feeling that had been with her since she realised she was in love with him. One that had flourished and grew over the time they had spent together. "I didn't plan anything because it didn't matter to me. I know if Dupe won he'd take the mick and if Max did it'd just make him want to protect Rosie more reinforcing that she is not as physically able as him but me and you, we're equals and that is why it didn't matter if I won or lost…"

How was it possible that she could make him love her more? He wondered cupping her cheek. "Well Mrs Trevanion I should tell you that I only won because of you."

"What? How…."

He silenced her with a tender kiss then pulled back and looked at her. "Because you are my strength." he whispered looking into her eyes. "With you by my side I'm stronger than I ever knew I could be…."

She felt her eyes fill. "Danny that is so…."

"I know." he replied climbing out of the car and helping her out. "I love you." she told him seriously.

He took her in his arms. "I love you too, even if you can't beat me at arm wrestling."

"I'm better at other things." kissed his lips chastely. "I'll show you later after you scrub my back in the shower, my poor arm won't be able to." then she kissed him heatedly.

He lost himself in the kiss, then pulled away slowly. "Meet you inside." then she headed inside. As she did Dupe walked out grinning widely, Max was dishevelled hair sticking up every which way.

Danny approached them nodding. "So how'd it go?"

"Worked a charm….better even!" Max replied breathlessly.

Dupe agreed. "You?"

Danny shrugged. "She loves me, worked a little Trevanion magic after we found out she strained her arm."

All three men laughed.

Inside three woman watched the men.

"Love how they think they won, like we didn't know!" Alice smiled.

"Men are so transparent." Caroline agreed.

"Never underestimate girl power!" Rosie said.

"Girl power!" Caroline, Rosie and Alice agreed.

**A/N Here we are FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF! i was in some desperate need of it - seriously, ****i was playing on fifa 12 last night and this idea just came to me about a Dupe vs Alice arm wrestling match and this happened, off went fifa and i began to write... i have the oddest ideas at the strangest times lol  
>Anyway hope you enjoyed this fluff, i feel much better after it and think i cud possibly write a happy ending for A new beginning...possibly.<br>I love the beginning when they talkiing about emotional strength and they jst decide that women are crazy lol :D x**


	8. H  Home

**H is For Home, home is where the heart is...even if its wild :D**

**Alice POV**

**Season 5**

**(X)**

Alice was giggling madly as she ran up to the house a carrier bag hanging from her wrist swinging with each step she took. She heard a large noise behind her and felt more laughter erupt. She reached the veranda and called into the house for the family members to come. "Dupe, Caroline Nomsa get out of here, you have got to see this!" breathless from her sprint and the laughter she couldn't contain. She placed the bag beside her as she sat on the stairs. Giggled more at the sight which she was sure was about to appear.

"What you want us out here for?" Dupe's voice rough, he'd had a late night and was hungover to boot and in no mood to be messed around.

"Wait Dupe, seriously you wanna see this!" she assured.

Just as she finished that statement a lone figure began to slowly emerge in the midday sun. She couldn't quite believe what he had done and was bent double laughing so hard, glanced behind her to look at her family and they were all staring ahead, jaws slack. She hadn't had this much fun in ever! She was breathing deeply trying to drag air into her starved lungs.

Danny meanwhile was walking up to the house looking completely unamused, didn't look at anyone just walked right up to Alice and knelt down in front of her.

"I'm gonna get you for this!" he vowed.

She grinned widely.

(X) **One Hour Earlier**

Business was slow in the surgery today, it had been for a week. Alice sat on her surgery operating table swinging her legs, her head following the fan as it moved from left to right. What she would give for a call out. A lion, zebra, giraffe. God she was that bored she'd take a cat or a budgie! Inactivity got to her and she had been at a loss for almost three days now. This was all Danny's fault, ever he got that stupid mobile vet centre, also known as the caravan of death which is how she would always think of it, that she had been sat in the surgery with nothing to do.

"Give me something." she whispered to the heavens. "Anything."

Charlie ran into the surgery. "Mum!" she was breathless.

"What is it Charlie? Does Jana need help?" finally something!

Charlie shook her head and held up her finger. "I got a spelk in my finger and can't get it out!"

Her back lowered, this isn't quite what she had in mind when she requested anything. She motioned Charlie across, jumped from the table and lifted Charlie onto it. Grabbed the first aid box from the office and removed the tweezers, "Charlie if it's only a splinter why run down here?" Alice was staring at the finger trying to determine how deep it was inside.

"Coz Dupe told me my finger was gonna fall off if I didn't get it out straight away!" her tone anxious.

Alice smiled. "Sweetheart you've had splinters before and your finger didn't fall off then."

"Yeah but Dupe told me that the old name of the tree I got it from, he said hundreds of years ago it was called the fingerus falloffus tree! I wasn't gonna believe him til he told me his dad's who arm nearly fell off!" Charlie's eyes were wide. "Is my arm gonna fall off?"

Alice closed her eyes stifling a grin not believing her daughter fell for Dupe's con. Even after living here for nearly 2 years her daughter still believed everything Dupe told her. "Darling Dupe's having you on." again she added silently. "Your finger and arm are safe!"

Charlotte visibly relaxed and Alice used the tweezers. Before Charlotte felt a thing Alice had it out. Charlotte reached up and hugged her mum. "Thanks, now I'm gonna kill Dupe!"

"Have fun." Alice told her then lifted her down, Charlotte ran from the surgery yelling Dupe's name.

Alice smiled as she put the first aid kit away, it was a good thing Charlotte worshipped Dupe or she'd probably hate him. It was then she realised she was all alone again with nothing to do. She returned to her operating table and listened to the ticking of the clock. In the past week she had caught up with all her paperwork, did the few minor surgeries that were scheduled, brought in the earlier ones stating they had a few openings. She had also ordered more supplies, which Danny was using in his caravan and sterilised the place top to bottom, twice. At first having nothing to do had been fun she had played on some games, watched too much youtube and kicked back, now she felt like a loose end. She found herself lying down and was about to doze off when Danny walked in.

He grinned when he saw Alice sprawled across the table her arm pillowed by her head. He walked across. "Is my next patient prepped and ready?" leaned across and kissed her when her eyes opened.

It was then as wakefulness claimed her than an idea popped into her head. "Possibly."

"Just let me wash my hands, snap on some latex then we'll get down to business!"

She laughed as he wiggled his eyebrows. He helped her sit up and she stretched as she stood up. "So anything to do today?"

"Nope, place is a morgue….."

He raised his eyebrows. "Bad choice of metaphor dear."

"Meh." her eyes narrowed.

He looked at the table and saw the bottom of it was covered in dust. "You know this isn't for sleeping on, it isn't very hygienic."

"It wouldn't be if I actually had something to operate on!" she retorted. "Superman's caravan…"

"Mobile clinic." he corrected.

"Danny it's a caravan." she drawled.

"Just for that you aren't allowed to drive it!" he told her haughtily.

"I wasn't allowed anyway." she laughed. All the more eager to compete her plan. "You know Danny since we are totally free how about you take me for a spin that you promised me a coupe of weeks ago?"

"You mean you're not busy?" he joked.

"Swamped." sarcasm think in her tone. "But I'll drop it all just for you." batted her eyes then walked from the surgery. He followed like a lamb, unaware it was about to be slaughtered.

She walked to the caravan and led him inside the changing room. He walked in to. "If you're planning what I think you're planning then as much as the idea thrills me it isn't going to work."

"There is a table!" and began kissing him heatedly, pushing his shirt off his shoulders, pulling his t-shirt over his head. Moved lower to the button on his jeans. As she undressed him she was conscious to not lose control, he was making it very hard! Her breathing was erratic. He was stood there without a stitch on, whuel she meanwhile was fully clothed. She began to back off . "Alice?" he halted her.

"I was just going to the cupboard for something I left in there for such an occasion as this, why don't you oh and also lock the door." she suggested.

"Why don't you?"

"Well I went to and you stopped me, and while you're out there, "she leaned up and whispered in his ear, "I'll be getting myself ready in here….if you know what I mean."

He left leaving the door open and opened the top cupboard door.

She took off her shoes and tossed them to where he could see them so he'd think she was undressing, then she grabbed a bag, stuffed Danny's clothes inside and before he could stop her she climbed out of the window.

"Alice…." he squeaked. "What….." then he realised she had taken his clothes. He popped his head out of the window. "You have got to be kidding me!"

"Next time don't steal my work!" she called laughing then ran to the house.

(X)

Now Danny wads knelt on front of Alice with a door from the caravan covering his modesty.

"Love the door." she grinned. "Is it the front door?"

"Yes." he drawled. "Suppose I deserve this for when I locked you in the pens in just your bra and underwear."

"And a client walked in." she reminded. "He thought all his Christmas's came at once. He still asks me out."

"Well now you are available dear." his voice playful.

She peered around the door. "Now why would I leave such a cute bum?" she laughed. "You know how I told you I love your bum is this really necessary? Yeah I was bored but…."

Dupe, Caroline and Nomsa were in stitches.

He stood up and readjusted his door. "When I'm dressed Alice, run. it's a fair warning."

She laughed stood up and kissed him. Grabbed the top of his door. "Don't make me take this too!"

He glared and walked towards the front door. Dupe was grinning.

"I'm sure this has happened to you too." Danny muttered.

"I was drunk. What's your excuse?" Dupe laughed loudly.

Alice cracked up more.

He began to walk inside, manoeuvring his door when Caroline let off an ear splitting shriek. Danny spun quickly to see which child he'd traumatised his door knocking over the telephone table as he turned. No one was there just the sound of four people roaring with laughter.

Alice popped her head in, tears streaming form her eyes. "Kids are at school."

He dropped his door to the floor. "Don't think you'll be getting near this again." he told her motioning to his body then stomped to their room and slammed the door.

Alice smiled. God she loved this place, she loved the people in it especially the man she had just played a trick on. She could never have done this to any other boyfriend. They'd have broke up on the spot. That was the beauty of this place. It was home. Home was the place you could completely embarrass the person you loved, strand him naked in a caravan and he'd still love you…..albeit a little bit less. She loved home.

**A/N inspired by a line i wrote in A New beginning (later chapter) finally found time to write :) i also have an idea what to write for J bt nothing for I yet :/ Anyway hope yu enjoyed this x**


	9. I Irritating

**I is for Irritating, Coz no matter what Danny always seemed to get her goat!**

**Alice POV**

**Season 7 (please pretend that in this they didn't lose Leopards Den)**

**(X)**

Alice was sat in the kitchen a cup of hot chocolate in front of her, she rubbed her stomach affectionately smiling down as baby rolled causing another flutter. Suddenly the living room door opened and Liv was ejected forcibly.

"And stay out!" was declared heatedly from both Danny and Dupe. The door slammed.

Liv kicked it then winced. "Stupid….bloody….boxing…Danny…Dupe." she muttered shaking her head. Alice checked her watch as Liv walked past her and headed for the fridge. "You lasted longer than me, apparently this movie isn't fro pregnant woman." she rolled her eyes, "Not my fault Danny's child is pressing against my bladder!" Alice chuckled. "I needed to pee six or seven times so they wouldn't let me back in!"

Liv made a face. "How do they expect me to react? Did you see those bodies….What I would do to those men!" she nodded.

Alice made a face. "You didn't say that did you?"

"Unfortunately yes, you had to see the look Danny gave me! I saved myself by saying that I would talk about him and the fact he had lions."

Alice laughed.

"Anyway I am a teenage girl who is not blind, what was I supposed to do, pretend that those men's bodies weren't out of this world?"

Alice rolled her eyes.

"Ok I may have said that once…."

Alice raised her eyebrows.

"OK, one million times."

"I tried to warn you not to say anything, you know what Danny and Dupe are like, remember last time?!"

"Well last time wasn't my fault either. Ok Bruce Willis isn't that good looking but his character John McClane is so cute!"

"Die Hard." Alice muttered. Don't remind her of that fiasco!

"Sometimes I wish they'd die hard!" Liv shook her head again. "Why are men so irritating Alice?"

"It's part of being a man, its in the genes I think."

"Best hope that Junior is a little girl then, could you imagine two Danny's around? We barely survive with Rosie." Liv looked around to make sure she hadn't overheard.

"Rosie is rather Danny like, but in a good way." Alice agreed she got along brilliantly with her stepdaughter. And although neither she or Danny weren't bothered which gender their child was they were both secretly hoping for a little boy. Liv collected her juice and left Alice alone.

Alice meanwhile collected some potato's and made a start on tea. A short while later the living room door opened. Alice exhaled tiredly, and so it begins!

Danny came running out arms in the air. "Yo Adrian, we did it!" he called in a imitation of Rocky Balboa then he danced down the hallway in a boxers stance jabbing as he went.

God give me strength! She thought. Danny grinned at her as he approached.

"Hey Alice I could have been a boxer you know."

"Really?" she drawled dropping a potato in the pan. "What stopped you?"

"I didn't want to be hit." he laughed.

She rolled her eyes and continued with her tatties.

Dupe appeared down the hallway. "Yo Adrian!"

"We did it!" Danny replied loudly. Dupe raised his fists, Danny ran down the hallway and they were pretending to trade blows.

"And Rocky…." Dupe began.

Danny froze. "I'm Rocky." he corrected.

"Not again." Alice whispered putting her face in her hands. Last week it had been handbags at twenty paces because they both wanted to be John McClane! I mean couldn't they play nicely?

"I am…." Danny began angrily.

"Quit it!" she warned loudly. "I am not putting up with a repeat of last week!"

Danny and Dupe shared a look. "Ooooohhhhh!" they sang in high pitched voices with their hands on their cheeks.

She narrowed her eyes. Didn't they know how dangerous it was to mess with a pregnant woman while she held a knife? They were taking in lives in their own hands!

"I don't think she likes Rocky much." Dupe told Danny conversationally.

Danny grinned at Dupe then walked down the hallway and sat opposite her. He picked up two potato's.

Alice knew he was gonna bug her….and she best ignore it as her child really needed to grow up with its father.

Danny meanwhile looked at one potato. "What's your prediction for this match Clubber?" he looked at the other potato. "PAIN!" his voice gravelly.

Alice made a face.

"Adrian." he said in a deep voice this time. "I think we make a couple of sharp coconuts…" Danny paused. "…well potato's." he corrected. "I'm dumb and your shy, whaddaya think?"

He was doing the quotes and he knew how much this done her head in! Damn his eidetic memory!

Suddenly one potato hit the other and flew across the floor. She widened her eyes at Danny suddenly worried.

"If he dies, he dies." his supposed Russian accent failing badly. He then moved the potato in the air. "I must break you!"

She looked at the strutting potato then her husband.

"I pity the fool…." he began.

She couldn't take any more! She stood up. "Are you deliberately provoking me?"

"Yes." he told her smiling.

Dupe laughed in the background.

She raised her hand with the knife, remembered she was still holding it and dropped it quickly.

"Hey Alice you know who you remind me of?"

"Don't push me!" she warned.

"Mickey the trainer!" he told her excitedly.

Alice was livid! He was comparing her to a man?

Dupe was studying her. "Yeah I can see it!" Dupe nodded.

Danny looked at him and agreed. He looked back at her. "Hey Alice do something for me, say, 'You're gonna eat lightning and crap thunder. Go on!"

She had to leave now, it was either leave or this potato wouldn't be saying daylight for a long time! She threw it on the table. "You are really doing my head in so I'm gonna walk away. Follow me and I swear I'll kill you where you stand! If you value your life don't push me!" she walked down the hallway, stopped at their bedroom door. "O and 'I pity the fool' is from the A team!" she yelled and slammed the door.

Danny looked at Dupe and laughed. "I may have went a tad too far!"

(X) **That Night**

Alice lay in bed trying to get comfortable, the baby was a night owl and now she had a bump she found herself unable to settle no matter what position she lay in, it didn't help that she was on edge due to her husband trying to get her attention, sometimes she didn't know why she didn't just divorce him and get it over with! Danny opened the door and smiled at her, in that second she knew why she married and remained so to him. That shy, ok I messed up badly but you still love me smile.

"I come in peace." he told her softly. "I'd shake a white flag….or potato." he couldn't resist adding. "But you have access to guns so I thought I'd give you a smile instead. Is it working?"

"One Rocky reference and you sleep on the sofa." she warned, then smiled in reply.

He held his hands up. "There will be none I swear!"

She turned over in bed, shifted her spine slightly when Junior moved too. She felt Danny slide into bed beside her. His arm came from behind her to slide across her stomach. Their baby gave a small kick where his hand rested.

"Whoa there." Danny murmured and rubbed rhythmically. As he did Alice felt the movement strangely soothing and she began to blink tiredly.

"Night Danny." she murmured slurred.

"Night love." and he kissed the back of her head. "I love you."

"Love you." she replied absently as she drifted off into a blissful sleep. Danny meanwhile lay in the darkness holding her tightly, thinking about their child.

(X)

Danny woke Alice in the morning to breakfast in bed. "Wakey wakey sleeping beauty." he told her.

She fisted the cover and turned over trying to hide.

"Not gonna work today." and he leant over and kissed her cheek.

She cracked one eye open and saw him grinning.

"Morning gorgeous." and he leaned in and kissed her.

"You shoulda done that in the first place." she told him yawning.

"I would have but we would have never gotten out of this bed!"

She smiled and stretched. "Dunno why you woke me….."

"We have the gender scan today dear!" he said excitedly.

She sat up and sipped some milk.

"You sure you want to know?" he asked placing the plate on her legs then picked up some toast and bit into it.

She nodded. "If we have anymore then they can be a surprise. This time I want to know."

He sat down on the bed cross legged and nodded. "Well since we are gonna find out can we finally discuss names?"

She shrugged.

"For girls I was thinking Beth, Lauren, Rachel after my mum or Jessie."

She nodded. "You have any ideas for a boy?"

He smiled, since she hadn't let him discuss names with her at all then he decided to mess with her a little bit, see he had planned this for a while now.

"Loads!" he grinned. "What about Bartholomew?"

She stared at him blankly. "Excuse me?"

"Yeah you're right, that's a silly name." he thought. "Felix?"

"Felix? You want to name our child after a cat?"

He shrugged. "Ok, Gilbert?"

"Are you for real?" she told him sitting up straighter.

"Jasper?"

"First a cat now a freaking dog?" she declared heatedly.

"Herbert? Emmett? Bruce? Ronald, Norbert?"

He sat and watched her name become darker after each name. "You're doing it again aren't you?" she told him loudly. "You better hope you are having me on!"

"I have a good one." he promised.

"It better be!" she murmured eating some scrambled eggs.

"Thaddeus."

Her eyes widened and she choked. "What?"

"Thaddeus Percival Trevanion." smiled playfully.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

He pasted a solemn expression. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ok, call my child a stupid name and guess what you ain't gonna be its father!"

"C'mon Alice…."

"I am naming him if he is a boy and you can name a girl since you are incapable of finding a normal name for a son. Oh and remember my threat if you try and name a girl anything stupid!"

"I actually have the perfect name." he protested.

She frowned, she knew that look. "About those names you said before…." she began. "I like…."

"Oh it isn't one of those. I choose Winifred Gwendolyn Eudora Trevanion." he laughed.

"Go to hell!" and she hit him with a pillow.

(X)

Danny and Alice were in a private room in the hospital.

"Lets see Winnie." he murmured.

Gel had been applied to Alice's stomach and Alice glared at him as the technician moved the probe around. After a few moments the whooshing sound filled the room and the reason Alice was annoyed at Danny disappeared. It was hard to find reasons to be angry when the evidence of their love was on a screen twinkling, the heartbeat filling their ears. As the baby on screen became clearer they looked at each other and shared a smile. He took one of her hands in both of his and gazed at the screen raptly.

"Wow look at the size of your little one." the technician murmured. "Pretty big for 20 weeks and as healthy as can be. Good strong heartbeat."

Alice and Danny couldn't take their eyes off the screen as it was measured.

"Look at it's little fingers." she whispered. "They look so clear."

"Would you like to know the gender?" the technician enquired.

"Yes." they replied.

"Well the baby appears to be a boy."

"We're having a boy?" Danny whispered almost unable to speak.

"Yes Mr Trevanion it appears to be a boy."

"YES!" Alice declared. "NO ugly name for my child! Suck it Danny!" Alice laughed while the technician struggled to not look shocked, the mans eyes were wide.

"Hey don't look at me like that!" Alice told him. "You should have heard what he was trying to name our baby! Now that is a wide eyes moment!" she protested.

"I'd tell you that my wife isn't usually like this but lying is wrong." Danny said deadpan.

"Hey!" she said smacking his arm. Then they stared into each others eyes.

"A boy." she finally whispered tears in her eyes. Their eyes returned to the screen and they sat admiring their son.

A little while later they walked from the hospital, Alice staring at the scan picture which held the image of their son…she couldn't stop thinking that word, son. As soon as they were outside Danny spun, picked her up and lifted her off the ground hugging her to him. "A boy! We're having a boy!" he laughed and spun her around.

She laughed too barely unable to contain her excitement at the thought of telling Rosie, Liv, Charlie and Dupe. They were all gonna be so pleased. Dupe had expressed doubts as to whether Danny could produce a boy but he had shown him wrong, shown them all as they had all been certain they'd be having another little girl. He put her down and kissed her softly, the opened the door to help her into the car. As they drove they passed through Glen Afric town centre and she saw a fruit stall. She suddenly had a craving for something sweet.

"Hey Danny stop off here and get me some fruit will you? An orange, I need something bitter."

"You coming?" he asked.

"Would you mind?" I've just comfortable and its hot."

He smiled. "No problem dear." and he walked to the stall. He bought some items and returned to find Alice eyes closed in her seat. Her head rested back against a cushion.

He climbed in. "Hey honey I have a surprise for you."

She looked at him, he produced an orange and peeled it swiftly. "There you go."

She split it and ate a piece, smiled at the relief she felt when the citrus hit her tongue. "And my surprise?"

He produced a pineapple.

"Huh?"

"This is me saying sorry for irritating you." he put the pineapple in front of his face and off key he sang. "Alice look at me, so delicious and spiky, how do you likey, a pineapple -ey."

"Danny…" she laughed.

"I know I'm a pain, but you love me all the same, even if I irritane….your brain."

She giggled. "You're mad.

"Even though I I'm insane, kind of, there is nothing but you I put above, so you can always rely on my spiky pineapple love."

His face appeared.

He saw her smiling widely. "As much as I loved that it was well rubbish!"

He laughed.

"What was that?"

He shrugged. "I saw that and the prickly skin reminded me of how hard it must be to love me when I'm in a funny mood with Dupe messing on."

"We've been through this, I love it all….sometimes."

He cupped her cheek. "What won't change is that I love you, when I'm not doing it then you should worry."

"I worry about you a lot when you're out at work with big game. I worry about us sometimes when we don't see eye to eye but I know one thing I never have to worry about is how you feel or how I feel and when Little Robert Daniel is born I hope he's just like you."

"Robert Daniel?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "After his Granddad and dad. You like it?"

He smiled eyes glistening, "I love it, and just for this I may never wind you up or irritate you again!"

"You dare!" and she pulled him close for a long loving kiss.

**A/N ok parts of this are complete rubbish, the original spikey pineapple love song was much better but there was water spilt on the paper and and i couldn't see what i wrote, that is made up on the spot :/  
><strong>**Anyway like i said rubbish but i kept it coz i think the end is pretty cute :) sounded better in my head then on paper :/ x**


End file.
